wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck's mother
Chuck's mother refers to the mother of Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy and Brent the Handsome Successful Everybody-Loves-Him Sandwich Making Guy. Not much is known about the fathers of Chuck and Brent besides Liz Breen confirming they are different men, making the siblings half-brothers. We see her from head to toe throughout the series, but her face is never shown. She is either seen from behind, off camera, or with her face obscured by something or someone. Even in flashbacks which show Chuck as very young, her hair is exactly the same and she wears the same pink apron and yellow oven mitts she has in present day. Chuck's mother seems quite well-off despite being a single mother-- she is able to support herself and Chuck, who lives in her basement, in a rather nice home, as well as being able to give her son an "evil villain allowance" which Chuck earns by doing chores such as mowing the lawn. She is never seen going to work or having any type of job. She is very affectionate toward both her sons with nicknames for each of them, ("Chucky-boo, Chucky-buttons, Chuckleberry", "Brenty-boy") although she appears to heavily favor Brent more. In Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl?, Chuck waves to his mother excitedly while he is on TV, and she waves back, only to pull out a photo of Brent to admire instead. Despite Chuck being in and out and jail and Brent later joining in on his crime sprees, she does not seem to mind and does not treat either of them differently because of this. Even so, she is a fan of WordGirl, as seen in "When Chuck's Mom is Away...", when she leaves Chuck alone at home to attend the "WordGirl-a-palooza"-- Chuck tells WordGirl his mom loves her, and says she has "spunk." Appearances "Sandwich World" Chuck keeps a photo of her on his coffee table (although her face is blocked by a load of bread), and she is seen briefly in a flashback ruining his "fake sandwich coupon caper". File:Sandwichworldchucksmom.png File:Chucksmomsandwichworld2.png "Pineapple of My Eye" Chuck's mother is seen many times throughout the episode, as the plot revolves around Chuck crushing every pineapple in town for her birthday. File:Chucksmompineapple.png File:Chucksmompineapple2.png File:Chucksmompineapple3.png File:Chucksmompineapple4.png File:Chucksmompineapple5.png "Chuck E. Sneeze" Chuck tries to avoid his mother finding out he is sick, as she makes him eat disgusting chicken gizzard soup and stay inside for a month. Instead of being sent to jail, he is released into her custody. "Bongo Rock" Chuck's mother is seen giving him his mail, then asking him if he can run errands for her. File:Chucksmombongorock.png File:Chucksmombongorock2.png "Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl?" Chuck's mother is from behind cheering him on, although she immediately pulls out a picture of Brent to look at instead. "Tim Botsford, Neighborhood Assistant" When Chuck makes a food-truck that sells sandwiches, his mother drives him crazy by helping him with things he does not need help with, and embarrassing him in front of WordGirl. File:Chucksmomtimbotsford.png File:Chucksmomtimbotsford1.png File:Chucksmomtimbotsford2.png File:Chucksmomtimbotsford3.png "Guess Who's Coming To Thanksgiving Dinner" Chuck's mother is seen eating Thanksgiving dinner with her sons, who are eating sandwiches with stuffing for their meal. Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Sandwich family Category:Civilians Category:Mere Mortals Category:Unnamed Characters